Bright Like the Sun
by Black Rabbit-Mega Pig
Summary: Jaden Yuki was never considered a social person by anyone, not even by himself. He was so quiet people simply forgot that he was there. So what would happen when someone does notice him and Jaden falls in love with the sun? A/N: I'm using the english names because I don't want to mistake characters for other characters. JesseXJaden. Yes this is Shonen-ai.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Welcome to my first fanfic! I'm trying to just go with the flow here so if you have any suggestions, ideas, or advice about my writing just post a review or send me a PM. I would really appreciate it.

People are scary. They're scary because they're unpredictable. That's what Jaden Yuki thought which was why he never really talked to anyone. It's not that Jaden didn't have any social skills it was that he was kind of scared to use them. When he was around his family he was the highlight everyone's day. But when around strangers he was quiet and reserved; he was shy. This brings us to the beginning of our story. The story of how a shy boy fell in love with the sun.

So that's basically the prolouge.I'll post the next chapter later tonight.

Please review! It would really make me happy!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! It's me again! Ready for the next chapter?

Jaden was invisible to everyone at D.A. High School. Teachers sometimes thought he was absent when taking role or people would sit on his desk before class started and when he tried to tell them to move them didn't acknowledge him because they didn't see him. He had even been mistaken as a new student. Oh what a mess that had been.

This never really bothered Jaden though because he had become used to it. He had become used to peoples' eyes passing over him without them recognizing his presence. It had even become kind of comforting in a way. That was why Jaden wasn't surprised when that crowd of kids didn't notice him.

Jaden sat outside in the school's courtyard doodling in his sketchbook. It was nice and quiet since anyone hardly ever came out here. The sun was shining in a cloudless crystal blue sky and birds were chirping happily. It was a stereotypical perfect day.

He sat under the shade of a tree completely cut off from the world because of his absolute focus on what he was doing. The pencil in his hand glided effortlessly across the thick paper. He was in total bliss. Until his perfect world was interrupted by noise.

He looked up from his drawing annoyed and looked around. There was a group of kids coming this way. Jaden packed his things getting ready to leave but he found that he didn't have to. They simple walked by him as if he wasn't there. They walked to a nicely cut patch of land a good ways away from Jaden. Good enough that their noise didn't bother him. Jaden tried to continue drawing but his attention keep going back to the happy go lucky group. There were two girls and four boys. He recognized them all at once.

Syrus Truesdale was sitting cross-legged in the grass laughing along with Axel Brodie, Blair Flannigan, and Alexis Rhodes as Jim Cooke acted out something animatedly. He was waving his arms around wildly and jumping up and down. He looked like a complete lunatic to Jaden but it seemed to be amusing to Jim's friends. The only one who wasn't laughing was a boy with teal blue hair, Jesse Anderson. He was instead lying in the grass with his hands behind his head with a sort of scowl on his face.

Jim seemed to come to an especially funny part of his story because everyone (except Jesse) started to laugh harder. Jim then pointed to Jesse and the whole group laughed even harder. Jaden could tell this pissed Jesse off because said boy got up and tackled Jim. The two then began wrestling. Jaden deduced it was only for jest because their friends made no move to stop it. They all looked so happy and for a moment Jaden envied them. But then he realized that that was stupid, packed up his stuff, and made his way towards the school building. He had class in about ten minutes and he didn't want to be late.

He was unaware of the pair of emerald green eyes watching him.

So Yeah that's it for now. I'll try to work on it some more later.

Please review! I'll make me happy and when I'm happy good things happen.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey I'm back!

Sorry it took me so long with getting this chapter out. I got assigned two biology projects, a world history project, and I had to study for an algebra quiz. Sigh Man, being a student really sucks.

Anyway, I started a tumblr for anyone who wants to know. It has no significance as of right now but maybe it will in the future. I'll leave a link on my profile for anyone who wants to check it out.

It was the end of the day and the Yuki family was seated at the dinner table eating, of course, dinner. It was just getting dark outside and the sky had turned from a brilliant blue to a reddish orange. The atmosphere was pleasant and relaxing. Jaden found himself for the 1st time all day. His family had that effect on him. The sight of familiar people seemed to send a calming feeling through Jaden's bones.

"So how was school?"

Jaden momentarily ceased eating to answer his mother's question. "It was fine. Everything was completely normal."

"What no details Jaden?! Wow! How boring of you!" Ms. Yuki said. Of course she was only kidding. She turned to a little girl sitting beside Jaden. The little girl had mid-length, straight, red hair and deep blue eyes. Janette Yuki, twelve years of age and adopted daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Yuki.

"I had a great time at school! But there's this boy in my class who's a real jerk!" Jane huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

Ms. Yuki reached over the table and smacked Jaden up against is head.

"OW! What was that for?!"

"Don't teach Jane those kinds of words."

"Did you really have to hit me though? Come on it was only 'jerk'. I could've taught her something much worse."

"Do that you'll get much worse than a smack."

This sent a chill up Jaden's spine. You never messed with his mother or took anything she said for granted. NEVER!

"Yes ma'am." Jaden answered.

Ms. Yuki only huffed in acknowledgment. "So Jane, about this boy, what does he do to make him such a," she glared at Jaden, "_jerk?"_

Jane held her chin between thumb and pointer finger. This was her thinking pose. "Well he always throws things at me, when we go outside he kicks and pushes me, and he says bad things about me. But one time I got mad and hit him back and he went to a corner and didn't speak to nobody."

"That's _'anybody'_ not _'nobody'_ Jane. Maybe this boy like you Jane, but that doesn't give you a right to hit people Jane. You should know better."

"Yes mama." Jane said. "But he hit me first."

"Listen closely honey, we girls mature faster so when it comes to things like this we a little more knowledgeable. Boys are a tiny bit different dear. They have a hard time expressing things live love so they'll act a little weird. Don't let it bother you."

Jane face screwed up into a pout. "That's really stupid."

"Yes honey, boys can act a little stupid sometimes." Ms. Yuki replied.

"…Wait…does that mean Jaden acts like this too?"

"Ha ha. Very funny Jane." Jaden smiled.

"But seriously Jaden, are you sure nothing happened at school today?" Ms. Yuki pried.

Jaden raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Yeah I'm sure…what's up mom?"

"Oh nothing!" Ms. Yuki reassured, though the pout on her face said otherwise. "I just thought you'd made some friends or something."

An awkward silence fell over the room. Jane didn't even dare break it with a sound.

"Oh." Jaden simply said.

"What do you mean '_oh'? _Ms. Yuki asked, slightly annoyed. Jaden always clammed up when topics like this came up. She always tried to get him to open up but he never did so she couldn't help him. "You know I really don't like meddling Jaden but I just want you to be happy."

Jaden's eyes softened. "I know mom. You don't have to worry about me so much. I'm fine." He spread his arms out as visual aid.

"Well I know that dear," Ms. Yuki giggled slightly but stayed serious. "I just don't think you should be alone so much. I don't think it's healthy for you."

"It might not be healthy but it works for me." With that said, Jaden collected his dishes, distributed them in the sink, and began to climb the stairs to his room. "Thanks for the dinner mom; it was great." He disappeared into his room, shutting the door behind him.

Ms. Yuki and Jane were left at the table. Jane was puzzled having not understanding the conversation all that well. Ms. Yuki was left to her own thoughts. She really didn't mean to upset her son. She only wanted to express what was on her mind. Was she wrong for doing that?

"It's okay mama! I'll be Jaden's friend! That way he won't be alone no more!" Jane said determined. She didn't like to see her family sad. After all, they were the ones that brought happiness into her life. Now she wanted to repay them.

"It's _'anymore' _not _'no more'_," Ms. Yuki corrected sternly, but she smiled none-the-less."You're a real sweetheart you know that? No wonder that little boy fell for you. Now help me clean the dishes. Let's leave your brother alone for tonight."

"Yes ma'am!" Jane saluted her mother and raced to the kitchen.

Ms. Yuki smiled after her. She really loved her children.

Wow! I'm beat! Going to bed now. Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! It's been quite a while hasn't it? I'm so sorry I've been so busy. I had finals, I went to Ohio to go to my brother's college graduation, and I got a summer job. You know how life is. Anyways let's get on with the chapter.

Just to let you know, I'm listening to the anime FREE!'s ending 'Splash Free' on repeat. So I'm fired up! YOSH!

* * *

The next day brought Jaden to his world history class. He sat three rows from the back and four rows from the front. It was the perfect spot because it wasn't too far away from the front so he couldn't see and not too close so he wouldn't be right in the teacher's face. It was a perfectly average spot and didn't look like he was trying too hard to go unnoticed… which was exactly what he was trying to do.

The teacher, Mr. Millner, was up front explaining the similarities and differences between the Maya and the Aztec cultures. The man seemed more excited than usual. Jaden figured that it was his favorite lesson to teach or he was planning on giving a project. Mr. Millner really did love his projects.

"Now class, so that you can further understand how amazing the Aztec and Mayan cultures were," Mr. Millner started, "and because I don't think you guys talk enough, I've created a sort of mini-project." The man's voice was way too cheerful.

'_I knew it.' _Jaden thought, he inwardly sighed and leaned back in his seat. He watched as every other kid in the class groaned, curse under their breath, or did something else that outwardly expressed their frustration.

Mr. Millner was not fazed in the least by the reactions he received. "Now pretend you had a time machine and were selling trips back in time. By using your notes and the packet of information I'm about to give you, I want you to create a brochure that advertises a trip back in time to visit either the Maya or Aztec empire when they were in their prime."

The class gave a collective groan. Mr. Millner was always trying to find some way to make his class 'fun' for his students. The problem was though that he focused more on trying to make his class fun rather than working on his teaching methods. This project was a clear example.

"By the way," Mr. Millner said, "This will be a partner project. I think I'll go faster that way. You and your partner will work until the end of class to finish your brochure. If it's not done by then, you may take it home as homework and turn it in to me tomorrow. But after that, I won't accept it. Now…"

Jaden tuned out in order to sink into his own mind. Did Mr. Millner say _partner!?_ Mr. Millner NEVER did group projects. It was the only reason why he even appreciated his class. So what made him change his mind? What did he say again? They didn't talk enough in class? Was this supposed to be some kind of punishment? Jaden didn't know but he did NOT like it. How in the hell was he suppose to work with another person!? Mr. Millner really didn't understand. Something like this was _impossible _for a Jaden to do. Jaden shook his head and came back to reality. Mr. Millner was still going on about the project.

"Let's see… There are twenty-four of you in this class. So I'll give twelve of you a slip of paper with a name on it. That person will be your partner. I don't want to hear any complaining from _anyone _because I absolutely couldn't care _less_ about who you got. I'll be using the class roster so don't think I'll forget you.

Did Mr. Millner just look at Jaden? Jaden could've sworn he did. Great. His world history teacher was trying to royally screw him over. That's just what he needed; some sadistic teacher taking himself out on his poor and socially awkward student. Jaden gave a sigh. He had to calm down. It wouldn't be so bad would it? Maybe he would get paired with that really smart kid Bastion and wouldn't have to any talking or work because the guy would be too scared of a bad grade to let him do anything.

Mr. Millner walked back to his desk and produced a small bowl full of white ripped up sheets of paper from the bottom right section of his desk. He walked back to the front of the class and held the bowl out for everyone to see. "The people of my choice will come and pick a name. Whichever name you get is the one you stick with got it? Now… I want Kenzan, Crystal, James, Carlos, Bastion, Alexis, Raymond, Jenna, Hank, Trey, Syrus, and Jared to come up and choose please."

Jaden sighed. At least he didn't get picked the first time. And maybe he would get Bastion after all. Maybe this whole project thing wouldn't be as bad as he initially thought. Jaden didn't want to sound whinny or anything, but the thought of having to talk to someone really made him sick. It had for a really long time. He was fine with his family and family friends but when it came to outsiders, especially people his own age, he just clammed up. So much so that it was starting to make mom and sister worry about him which was something he didn't want. He wished he could just be normal and calm their fears but he just couldn't no matter how hard he tried.

The selected kids rose from their seats and went to Mr. Millner to receive their piece of paper. Once they received, it they went back to their seats and looked over the paper. Some cheered, others groaned, and some showed no emotion (Bastion). But the one reaction that caught Jaden's eye was confusion. More so because it was coming from Syrus Truesdale. He looked at his paper and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. His eyes scanned over the paper again like he was reading it over and over. He then showed to his buddy Kenzan* who's face screwed up in confusion and Jaden's heart dropped because at that moment he realized who Syrus Truesdale had picked from that bowl.

_HIM!_

That was the only explanation that fit. Syrus knew _everyone. _So the only person he probably didn't know was him! Jaden broke out in a cold sweat. How in the hell did SYRUS TRUESDALE pick him of all people?! Jaden slightly glowered at Mr. Millner and Jaden swore again that the man looked him right in the eye. But maybe Jaden was just hallucinating because he was freaking out at the moment. How was he possibly going to get through this now!?

At that moment, Jaden blessed his teacher's terrible planning skills because the bell rung signaling the end of class. The project would have to be done tomorrow. Jaden didn't wait for Mr. Milner to explain what he already knew. He got out of that classroom.

That shady tree sounded really good right now.

* * *

OKAY SO HOW WAS THAT HUH? HUH?

I know not as go as you probably expected but give me so credit because I wrote this in one go!

Anyway, I think I did a good job with introducing Jaden to the gang. I didn't want him to just up front meet Jesse because I didn't want the story to be too cliche. But I think this works out fine because in the actual show Jaden did meet Syrus (Shou) first so... yeah...

*= I don't like Kenzan's english name so when I write him I always use his Japanese name.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey look I'm updating YEAH! Well I won't blab too much so here's the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5

"Hey what's eatin' ya, Sy?" a concerned Jim asked his light blue-haired friend.

Syrus was looking off into space and completely ignoring his lunch and the world around him. He was thinking about what had happened earlier today.

The second Syrus read the name 'Jaden Yuki' off of the piece of paper in his hands, his mind went completely blank. He had prided himself in knowing every name and face that was a regular at D.A. Academy. This was unordinary because Syrus had no knowledge of who this 'Jaden' person was. He had no idea what the guy looked like, sounded like, or hell even _smelled _like. Syrus only saw one solution to this problem.

"Hey Mr. Millner, you gotta sec?" Syrus approached the teacher at the end of class. He was getting to the bottom of this.

"Yeah Syrus, what seems to be the problem?" Mr. Millner asked. He was slightly distracted by his students packing up and heading to lunch.

"I was wondering if you could help me out," Syrus handed the scrap of paper to his teacher. "I don't know who this person is and…" Syrus trailed off. He figured that his teacher would understand.

He did. "Oh, Jaden? Yeah, I had a feeling you got him. It didn't look like you recognized the name."

Syrus was confused. "Is he a new kid or something?"

Mr. Millner smiled and shook his head. A small chuckle made its way past his lips. "No, no he's not a new kid or a transfer student. He's been here since the beginning of the year. He even entered the same year you and your friends did."

Syrus was shocked and even more confused. How could this even be possible?! He'd been here this long and never once noticed this guy? "Well who is he then." He couldn't help the slight annoyance that crept into his voice.

Mr. Millner didn't seem to pick up on this. "Jaden sits in one of the middle rows. I think he sits there because he thinks I can't see him there. He's a smart kid but way too shy for his own good. I made this project specifically for him," he sighed but smiled none the less. "I figured that it would get him out of that shell of his. I want him to make at least one friend. That's why I said that this project called for partners and not groups so the kid wouldn't feel overwhelmed."

Syrus' eyes softened. He could relate to this guy. Growing up in the shadow of an older brother who was pretty much good at everything had caused Syrus to grow up into a self-conscious and nervous kid. He only recently was able to evolve from that thanks to the help of his friends.

"Do you think you can help me with my little science project Syrus?" Mr. Millner asked. He was looking at him. He was digging around in his desk for something. He then produced a royal blue lunch bag from one of the drawers and sat it on his desk.

Syrus sighed and ran his hand through his baby blue locks. He then pushed his glasses up on his face. It was a nervous habit of his. "I'll do what I can but I don't know…"

Mr. Millner looked up from his lunch bag and smiled at his student. "Well that's the best I can hope for isn't it? Mr. Millner gave out another chuckle and gave Syrus a mock salute then proceeded to eat his lunch signaling the end of the conversation.

Syrus walked out of the classroom way more confused and nervous than ever.

A snap of the fingers in his face jolted Syrus back to reality.

"Syrus? Hey buddy are you alright? We've calling your name for five minutes." Jim said worriedly. He had leaned forward to look in Syrus' face.

Syrus shook his head to clear it. He smiled. "Yeah Jim, I'm alright. Sorry."

Jesse cocked his head to the side. "What's up Sy? You've been like that ever since we got here."

Syrus looked around. He and his friends were all sitting under the same tree they always sat under outside on nice days. His vision panned and took in the scenery. The courtyard was completely empty except for them. Syrus didn't even remember walking out here. This showed how deep in his thoughts he was. He was thinking about Mr. Millner's request.

"Hey guys, can you help me with something?" Syrus asked cautiously.

All of his friends gave him their full attention. Well accept Blair, who was too busy checking herself out in her compact mirror to really pay attention to anything.

"Well I got paired with this guy in world history right?" Syrus started.

All his friends nodded for him to go on. Axel grunted.

"Well I didn't know who the guy was so I asked Mr. Millner and he said that the guy had been here the whole time which is weird because I know everyone. Then he told me that the boy was shy and that he wanted me to help him make friends and stuff and I said okay because I didn't know what to do and I kind of felt bad and I sympathized with him. Now I don't know what to do because I said yes without thinking and—"

"Okay Syrus calm down." Alexis said calmly. Syrus' words were coming out of his mouth too fast and he was starting to hyperventilate.

Syrus took a deep breath then took off his glasses to clean them. He rubbed the glass lenses with the hem of his shirt then put them back on to perch on the bridge of his nose. He looked up at Alexis who was smiling at him reassuringly.

She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Now, start from the beginning. _Slowly this time._"

Syrus nodded in conformation and began again. "I got paired with a really shy kid in my world history class for a project and Mr. Millner wants me to help the guy make some friends by pairing him with me and I just don't know what to do."

"What's the guy's name?" Jesse asked.

"Jaden Yuki." Syrus answered.

Alexis snapped her fingers and gave an 'ah ha'. "I know who that is. He's that kid who's always bent over his desk drawing or writing or something. He's got brown hair and brown eyes. He's actually kind of cute if you can get a good look at him, but he always has his eyes hidden behind his bangs."

At the mention of cute guys, Blair attention was drawn from her own reflection in her mirror. Her full attention was now on Alexis and Syrus.

"Hey Lex, you said this kid had brown hair and eyes right?" Jesse said, he wasn't looking at her though. He was looking off to the side.

Alexis looked at him and furrowed her brows in confusion. She answered none the less. "Yeah…?"

"And you said he's always hunched over a notebook, yeah?"

"Uh…Huh…?"

"Well I think I found your guy." Jesse said. His statement was followed by him pointing his finger across the courtyard. Everyone turned to follow Jesse finger; even Axel.

Sure enough, a boy was sitting under a nice shady tree similar to the one they were sitting under. His two-toned brown hair covered his face and his back was lent up against the trunk of the tree. His body was curled over what looked to be a black notebook. The boy's hand was moving around the page in jerky movements. He looked to be drawing. He fit Alexis' description to the tee.

"Hey yeah that's him!" Alexis said excitedly. She shook Syrus so hard that his glasses almost fell off. She looked down at Syrus with a funny smile on her face. Syrus decided that he didn't like that smile at all. "Hey Sy, why don't you get him to come over here? That'll help won't it? And plus if you do it won't be so awkward when you go to class tomorrow."

"Hey yeah go for it Sy." Jim encouraged. Being the ever friendly and social person he was, he was always up for meeting new people.

Axel grunted in what everyone deuced as approval.

Jesse was unusually quiet. He just stared across the courtyard at the boy with a goofy smile on his face. This raised Syrus' suspicions but he chose to ignore it for now. "Are you guys sure this is a good idea?" Syrus asked apprehensively. He wouldn't feel very comfortable if a complete stranger came up to him and started talking to him. But he couldn't think of anything else so…

"Yeah Sy, I'll be fine. We aren't going to hurt him or anything. We just wanna talk." Jesse said. He still had that goofy smile on his face. Syrus thought he saw Alexis give him a look but he couldn't be sure.

"Yeah Syrus, invite him over." Blair said, finally making herself a part of this conversation.

"O-okay…" Syrus finally agreed. He stood up and made his way over to the brown-haired boy. He didn't think this was going to end well…

* * *

Okay well that was it. Don't worry I should be posting another chapter next Saturday. But this time it'll be in Jaden's POV.

Hmm… Why do you think Jesse was smiling like that….?

Guys I know I said that this is going to be a spiritshipping fic and I know that it's kind of starting to look like an anikishipping fic. But DON'T WORRY! This is STILL a spiritshipping story. I just want Jaden to feel comfortable around the guys and I want his friendship with Syrus to develop a little more. Then I'll move on to the JesseXJaden parts okay?

Thanks to all the guys who favorited/alerted/reviewed my story so far! I would give you all hugs if I could.

If you guys have any ideas or corrections you think should be made then please let me know via PM or a review!

See ya later!


	6. Chapter 6

'Sup guys I'm back with another chapter yay! Alright here we go!

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

Jaden could feel a disturbance in the force. He wasn't making a cheesy Star Wars joke; he could feel a sense of doom upon him. Maybe it was him still freaking out about the whole world history thing or maybe it was that a few dark gray clouds found their way into blue sky…

…Or maybe it was the short light blue-haired boy that was making his way toward him. Though he would probably deny it if you questioned him, Jaden had been discreetly watching the group that parked themselves a little ways away from his current placement. So it was no surprise that he caught them looking, pointing, and talking rather loudly about him. Syrus' friends had convinced the below average height teen to come talk to him and he progressively making his way over. Jaden kept his head bent over his sketchbook. Maybe if he just lay low and kept quiet then the guy would get the message.

In a matter of seconds, Syrus was standing in front of him with a nervous smile. Jaden could tell the boy was nervous because he was slightly kicking the grass at his feet and wringing his hands. Even though the boy had made excellent progress with the social stuff, it was still awkward for him to talk to people he didn't really know.

"H-hi." Syrus stuttered out. He was trying his best.

Jaden wasn't planning on answering at all, but something in those light silver eyes completely drew him in. It made him feel like if he didn't at least make an effort to say something, he'd be letting the boy down… and that made him feel gut-wrenchingly guilty. "Hello." Jaden replied shortly. He didn't mean for it, but he said that a smidge too harshly because Syrus visibly flinched.

"U-uh…is your name Jaden… Yuki?" Syrus forced out.

Jaden's attention was taken from his sketchbook to Syrus. It was absolutely astonishing. Jaden never fancied looking foreign figures (meaning people) in the eye, though, he wasn't having any trouble looking Syrus in the eye. Maybe it was because Syrus was scared just like he was. "Yeah, I'm Jaden Yuki." Jaden uttered. He even raised his hand and pointed at himself, but he quickly put his hand down because he felt like an idiot. Jaden blushed slightly. Man that was embarrassing.

Syrus must have noticed the slight coloring on the brunette's face because he giggled slightly. His posture relaxed and he stopped kicking at the ground. He was becoming more comfortable. Jaden couldn't fathom why. Nothing about him gave off that kind of effect.

"Well, you and I are supposed to be partners in world history and I just thought, since you're not sitting with anyone, would want to maybe…" Syrus trailed off. The shyness was starting to kick in again.

Jaden sighed and leaned back onto the tree trunk behind him. He closed his eyes and let a light breeze pass over his face, ruffling his hair. He knew the reason why Syrus walked over here. He just didn't prepare himself to answer the question he knew was coming.

Syrus must have taken his silence as rejection because he dropped his gaze and began stuttering again. "W-well that is… only if you want to! I didn't mean to insult you or anything. Uh…um…" Syrus was running out of words.

The soothing feeling was gone. Jaden felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and his whole body became jumpy. It was like his instincts were screaming at him 'RETREAT! RETREAT!' He could simply say 'NO!' like his brain was yelling at him to do, but a small part of him felt like if he rejected Syrus, it would be the worst mistake of his life. It would make him so incredibly guilty that he wouldn't be able to function normally ever again. For some reason, he just couldn't say no to that chibi-like face. Jaden deduced that even though Syrus was just like him, the guy could be dangerous and lethal when he wanted to be. And the guy didn't even realize he possessed this power. Jaden had only one choice in the matter and he didn't like it.

"S-sure." He forced out. The words tasted awful coming out.

A broad smile broke out on Syrus' face and it was like the air around him shimmered. Man it was trippy. Jaden rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

Syrus could barely contain his excitement. He barely waited for Jaden to pack his things before he was dragging him over to his circle of friends and in no time, Jaden was standing before them looking down at the ground.

"Hey Jaden, this is Alexis, Jesse, Axel, Blair, and Jim. Everyone, this is Jaden."

"Hi." Was all Jaden said in greeting. He was still looking at the ground. Now he felt the way Syrus did a couple of minutes ago.

Syrus invited Jaden to sit down and he did. Everyone's gaze followed him as he did. Jaden panned over Syrus' friends secretly. He really couldn't believe he was doing this. He tightened his hold on his sketchbook to stop his hands from shaking. An awkward silence fell over the group. Now that they had the mysterious and shy Jaden Yuki to sit with them, how were they going to get him to talk?

Alexis thought she should try first. She pointed at the book in Jaden's hands. "Hey do you write or something?" she asked. It wasn't much of a conversation starter but it was the best she could mange.

Jaden looked down at his trusty old black sketchbook. It had been a birthday gift from his mother and sister. It was his most cherished possession. His eyes softened and a small smile was on his lips. "No I don't write. I draw." He ran his hand down the black, slightly rough cover and his smile became bigger.

Alexis was taken aback by the way Jaden said those few words. He sounded so content and passionate. Maybe he wasn't as shy as everyone thought he was.

"Oh you draw huh?" Blair asked. It seems her attention had grabbed by their visitor.

Jaden nodded his head. He slowly inched away from the dark-haired girl that was making her way towards him. She made him feel highly uncomfortable.

Blair stood in front of Jaden. She leaned down and sat next to him. "Hey," she started out. "Let me see!" She then snatched the book out of Jaden's hands and began to flip through the pages. Jaden reached for it but Blair simply moved out the way. "Wow! You're really good! Hey guys, take a look at this!" Blair turned the book around to her friends and revealed a drawing of a man. His heavily muscled body was covered in green skin and green feathers. His left arm and legs were deep red claws and a pair of snow whit wings sprouted from his back. The words '_Avian, By: Jaden Yuki' _were scrawled in the bottom left corner. It was amazing. Every stroke of the pencil looked effortless but calculated, an every color used looked to be carefully picked out. It was the drawing of no amateur.

"U-um, can I please have back?" Jaden squeaked out. Everyone was looking at him with such awed expressions. He wasn't used to this much attention. His face was starting to heat up from embarrassment. He just wanted to crawl in a hole and die.

All of a sudden, the sketchbook was back in his hands and all eyes left him. Jaden looked up from his lap and followed everyone's gaze. They were watching Axel who was making his way back to the spot he was in previously. Blair was glaring daggers at him but Axel didn't seem to mind.

"What did you do that for?" Blair yelled angrily.

Axel sunk down against the tree and closed his eyes. He still answered Blair. "You were embarrassing him and you took it without permission." That was all he said but he left no room to argue. Arguing with Axel was a lost cause.

Jaden stared wide-eyed at Axel. The guy was amazing! Jaden smiled brightly. This Axel guy was alright. "Thank you." Jaden said.

Axel simply grunted by a small smirk there on his face.

"Hey, you smiled Jay." Jim said. He finally saw an opening to join in the conversation.

Jaden was taken aback by the warmth and familiarity Jim spoke with. He guy spoke to him like they had known each other for years. "Uh… Jay?" Jaden asked curiously.

Jim smiled. His visible eye crinkled. "Yeah. Since we're friends now, I'll call you Jay from now on okay?"

Jaden could only nod his head in response. This guy's aura was almost the same as Syrus'. They both had that smile that sucked you in.

The atmosphere of this group was strange to Jaden. He could tell that even though they were a collection of many diverse personalities, they fit together well. It was warm, sunny, and bright, just like the sun. With Alexis and her motherly nature, Jim and his friendly and comfortable personality, Syrus being shy but still outgoing in a way, Blair being boisterous and slightly bossy, Axel with his strong and silent attitude, and Jess with his…

As a matter of fact, Jesse hadn't said one word since Jaden sat down. What was up with him? Jaden leaned a little bit over to sneak a peek at the teal-haired boy. He was lying on his back with his arms behind his head as a make-shift pillow. He was looking up at the sky with a peaceful expression on his face. His hair was moving in the slight breeze. Jaden didn't realize it until he was sitting right next to the boy that he had even moved. Jesse turned to look at him but never got up from his position. His emerald green eyes were fixed on Jaden now. This caused Jaden to slightly blush but he shook it away because he felt like an idiot. Why the hell would he be blushing at a time like this?

"Hey." Jesse said simply. He smiled slightly at the brown-haired boy and Jaden felt his face heat up again. He could hear the accent of something in Jesse's slightly deep voice but he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was.

"U-um hi." Jaden greeted back."

They both stared at each other for a good minute before Jaden looked away again blushing harder. All the others were very surprised by this. But Alexis picked up on what was going on.

_Jesse you sly dog…_

At that moment, a drop of water splattered on Syrus' glasses… then another… and another…

Soon multiple drops began to fall on the teens' heads. It had begun to rain. Jaden guessed that was why there were a few dark clouds floating around in the sky earlier.

"Hey we should make it inside," Alexis called out. "It's almost time for the last period anyway."

At that, everyone began to collect their things and make their way to the building quickly. The rain was starting to pick up. Jaden followed Syrus inside. When they were safely within the school Syrus turned around to face Jaden. His glassed here covered in crystal rain drops and his hair had lost some of volume due to the rain. "Hey, sorry about Blair and the sketchbook Jay. I didn't know she was going to do that."

Jaden's eyes softened and he smiled. Syrus was trying to apologize on behalf of one of his friends. That was just like him. "Hey don't worry about it Sy. I don't think she meant to be rude. I'm over it now."

Syrus looked up at Jaden with a surprised look on his face. "…You called me Sy…" He said astonished.

Jaden felt his cheeks heat for the millionth time that day. He scratched his cheek. "W-well… since we're friends now, I'll call you Sy from now on. I-is that okay?" Jaden asked worried. He went out on a limb with calling Syrus his friend but if he was rejected…

Syrus had never smiled so brightly before. He nodded his head furiously. His eyes were sparkling and that shimmering air around him returned. "Yeah, Yeah! That's perfectly fine! After all, we _are _friends." A giggle escaped Syrus' lips.

Jaden smiled so broadly, he thought his face was going to fall off. "Yeah, friends."

* * *

That's it guys! Asdfghjkl! How was that for introduction to the spriritshipping huh? I know it took a while but I just wanted to have Jaden and Syrus establish their friendship first. That way it'll be easier for Jaden to interact with the group.

By the way, I'm sorry if I made all the characters OOC. I mean Jaden is shy, Blair is kind of a bitch, and Syrus is acting like a boy Lolita. But don't worry! I won't make it so unbearable. And I'm thinking of pairing Syrus and Jim with someone. Can you guys guess who they are…?

Guys if you have any suggestions on possible events that could happen in the story, let me know. You know how to contact me.

Well guys, I'll see ya next time! Ja ne!


End file.
